Stumpish
by The Stump
Summary: The adult life of my Lord Wyldon of Cavall before he becomes training master at the palace. The sad events are what make him so stumpish and strict on training.
1. Stumpish

A/N: None of this belongs to me, except for the simple train of thought that became the non-existent plot (hey it's a rhyme!) Anyway, most of the characters that you recognize belong to Tammy Pierce, wonder woman! Please review and tell me what you think!

Title: The Stump

By: The Stump (hehe)

Summary: Why Lord Wyldon of Cavall is so stumpish

Without further ado... here it is.

Lord Wyldon of Cavall, the training master for pages and squires, sighed. Page Nealan thought Wyldon didn't hear when he was called The Stump. But he did. Wyldon shifted his body and winced as his stiff right arm protested the move.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so, so, stumpish," Wyldon grinned. Neal's term actually made sense- lots of it. He continued, "If IT hadn't happened. And the way this damned arm hurts doesn't help matters at all." The stiff arm served as a grim reminder of the Immortals War, and Wyldon's battle with hurroks to save the King Jonathan and Queen Thayet's children. But he knew he had gotten off lightly. Many lives had been lost in the struggle and the kingdom with feel that loss. But even with the war in his mind, Wyldon couldn't get thoughts of the incident out it. The training master leaned back in his chair as his mind drifted to times past...

"Wyldon, dear," Wyldon's wife, Lucila, smiled at her husband. "Would you please go fetch some water for me and our new babes?" She gestured happily down at the two bundles cradled in her lap. Lucila had given birth the couples first children a few days past. The children were twins, whom Wyldon and Lucila had named Rose and Wyldon Junior, who they were calling Wiley. At the moment, Rose and Wiley were more precious than any gems in Tortall to their parents. Wyldon looked at the two wrinkly faces fondly and then at his wife.

"Of course my dear," he said lovingly, "You know I'd do anything for you and the twins." Lucila smiled gratefully. Her husband brushed a kiss on her forehead and walked out the door to fetch the water.


	2. Bandits

A/N- see chapter 1...

Lord Wyldon sat gracefully erect on his horse, Battle. He was very proud at the moment; his son Wiley had just returned for the summer from his first year of page training. His Mithran masters and fighting arts trainers had sent reports that Wiley was doing wonderfully.

"Papa," a child's sweet voice inquired. The voice was of Wyldon's youngest child, Elaine. "Papa, a messenger is here for you from Tortall. He would like to see you right now."

"Yes Elaine, let's go back so I can hear what he needs to say." Wyldon looked at his daughter and smiled. "Up." He gestured from her to Battle. He grinned at her valiant attempts to reach the tall horse. Finally, he scooped her off the ground and into her spot on the saddle, in front of him. The six year old was in a perfect place, as she leaned against her papa's stomach. Together, they rode swiftly back to the main house at Cavall.

As they arrived, the messenger ran out of the doorway. Urgently, he appealed to Wyldon.

"My lord, bandits have attacked the convent where your daughter is living and your wife is visiting. They need your help." Wyldon gasped, and felt the blood drain from his face. Lucila was there visiting Rose for the summer, and Lucila's parents were staying at Cavall to help with the children. In a daze, Wyldon picked up Elaine and put her into her grandmother's arms. As Lucila's mother brought Elaine into the house and Wyldon and the messenger quickly rushed to the stable to ready bags and fresh horses, Wyldon asked a question.

"When did they attack?"

"Early this morning," came the reply. The messenger went on quickly. "It is a big party of bandits. Mithros only knows why they attacked a convent, of all things."

"Are there any knights, or soldiers there?"

"We sent some out as soon as we heard of the attack, in mid-morning. The convent managed to sneak a messenger out."

"We must hasten there to help," was Wyldon's firm reply. He mounted Battle and turned him to go out of the stable. He was encountered by Wiley as he left.

"Goodbye Papa," said the 11 year old.

"Goodbye Wiley," Wyldon replied, "I love you. Take care of Elaine."

And with those words, Lord Wyldon was off.

As the Wyldon and the messenger sped off towards the convent, Wyldon wondered what had happened to Rose and Lucila. He hoped with all his heart that they had not been seriously hurt. But somewhere deep down, he knew that they probably had been. After a couple hours of riding at top speed, the convent was in sight. Two or three squads of the King's Own soldiers were working at putting out a raging fire. Another squad was working on those that were injured or burned in any way. Off to the side, there were rows of the dead. Wyldon thought with a sickening feeling, "I hope none of my ladies are in there."

As they drew closer, the messenger separated from Wyldon leaving him alone. He stopped Battle, and jumped off, slowly searching the rows of injured for Lucila or Rose. He stopped at his friend, Duke Baird, one of the most powerful healers in the realm. Wyldon looked at Baird with a pained look in his eyes, pleading with Baird to tell him that he had seen Lucila or Rose, and that they were alive. Baird shook his head. Wyldon whispered, "How many captives did the bandits take?"

Baird answered equally pained and soft, "About 50. It was a large party of bandits, and they seemed to have enough supplies and food to take captives. Usually they just kill or injure everyone, but they seemed to be in the mood to take captives. They also had a couple mages on them, which is highly unusual. The mages helped start the fire and injure people." He added, even softer, "I suggest you go search the rows of dead for your loved ones."

Wyldon nodded in response and slowly walked away, towards the foreboding rows.


End file.
